Provocateur
by Kuea PikaHyuk Taguchi
Summary: [ LEMON YAOI SASUNARU ] Naruto se remémore une nuit avec Sasuke ... Un Sasuke qui n'est plus la ... [ O.S ]


**Auteuse** : Moi

**Genre** : Yaoi / Lemon

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens.

**Rating** : M+

**Commentaire** : Voila un petit O.S que j'ai écrit a la va vite maintenant ... En attendant d'un nouveau chapitre pour mon autre fic. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu sombre, envie d'un lemon, et d'un SasuNaru ! Voila le travail. Je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, notamment de conjugaison, et peut-être des fautes de frappes. Excusez moi si c'est le cas .. Enfin j'espère que ca vous plaira ! J'attends les reviews :p !

* * *

Je revois encore ton visage dans ma tête. Tu resplendissais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je t'ai vu sourire, un vrai sourire. Je sens encore la chaleur de ta peau, je sens encore tes frissons lorsque je passais ma main sur ton corps... J'ai l'impression que tu es encore là alors que tu ne l'es plus. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. A présent de là ou tu es tu dois te dire que je suis insensible, alors que mon coeur, lui, est déchiré ... Tu voulais simplement me dire un aurevoir, que dis-je, un adieu ... Tu voulais me dire adieu cette nuit là.Pourquoi ... Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi avant ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu partages mes sentiments que à ce moment là ? La haine et la rage m'avaient envahis, j'ai même eu peur pendant un instant que je disparaisse complètement et que Kyuubi réaparaisse encore plus puissant que jamais ... Mais tu devais avoir tes raisons, il devait avoir les siennes. Il t'as tué. Rien que ces mots me déchirent le coeur. Assassiné, tué, supprimé... Chacun de ses mots me déchirent un peu plus le coeur a chaque fois, même si mon coeur a présent il n'y en a plus. Mon coeur c'était toi, on t'a enlevé a moi alors on m'a arraché le coeur définitivement. Je ... Je t'aimais ... Je t'aimais. Je m'en souviens encore ... Chaque détails. Je n'ai pu savourer qu'une seule fois ton corps, partager ton amour, une seule et unique fois ... Il était tard. Il était très tard ... L'heure exacte je ne la connais pas. Mais c'était encore une de ces nuits où tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de t'endormir ... Alors que tu restes éveillé. Oui je m'en souviens ... Tu t'étais glissé dans ma chambre, toujours avec ta discrétion naturelle. Tellement discret que je n'avais même pas senti ta présence. Et tu t'es penché sur moi. Alors que en temps normal j'aurai paniqué, là je suis resté calme. Je savais que tu ne me ferai pas de mal. Et c'est la que tu as passé ta main dans mes cheveux. Je sentais ton souffle régulier, et doux contre mon visage, tu me fixais de tes yeux sombres, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une expression aussi douce dans ton regard ... Et triste aussi. Tu le savais ... Tu savais que tu allais mourir. Mais moi je ne le savais pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas ... Puis tu m'as embrassé. Ce contact m'avait un peu surpris c'est vrai ... Je me rapelle, tes lèvres étaient sucrées et douces comme de la soie. Tu mettais toute ta passion rien que dans ce baiser ... J'ignorais si je devais passer mes bras autour de toi ou non. J'étais dans l'incapacité de réagir. C'était marrant ... J'étais tout paniqué, tout stressé. J'avais le sentiment que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. L'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de moi, juste toi ... et moi.J'avais fermé les yeux. Je voulais que tu continues ... Je ne voulais plus jamais que tu me quittes. A l'instant même ou tes lèvres se sont posées contre les miennes, j'ai compris une chose. J'étais amoureux. J'étais amoureux de toi Sasuke ...

Tu t'es alos arrêté. Tu t'es légèrement reculé, juste pour me laisser te regarder. J'avais le souffle coupé, je te regardai et tu me ... Souriais. Tu me sourais si tendrement ... Si passionnément ... Si tristement aussi ... C'en était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a arrêter ça a ce moment là. Je me demande encore si tu voulais me prvoquer à ce moment là ... J'ai posé, lentement, ma main sur ta joue. Je paniquais encore, je te caressai du bout des doigts par peur de mal faire. Mais toi ... Toi tu n'avais pas cette peur. Ta main déja se glissait un peu plus bas ... Et je me souviens de ton regard. Le genre de regard qui veux tout dire. Le genre de regard qui te cries "j'ai envie de toi". Comme pour te répondre j'ai hoché la tête. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Je le regrette ... Car j'aurai eu tellement de choses a te dire. Le lendemain on aurait eu la conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, on se seraient sûrement engueulés comme d'habitude ... Ou peut-être même que l'on seraient allés plus loin qu'une amitié ... Mais il n'y a jamais eu de lendemain. Tous ces mots que j'aurais voulu dire restaient coincés dans ma gorge, et maintenant que tu n'es plus là j'ai tellement de regrets ... J'aurai du te le dire que je t'aimais. J'aurai du te le crier même. Et si ... Non je m'arrête. Avec des si on referait le monde. Le présent c'est le présent ... Ta main caressait mon ventre, tandis que je me laissais perdre a nouveau dans un de tes baisers fougueux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire .. Je devais bouger ou pas ? Ou te laisser faire ? J'ouvris la bouche pour te le demander mais tu me posas le doigt dessus. Alors je ravalai mes mots. Ca voulait tout dire, tu menais le jeu ... Je fremissais sous tes caresses. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que toi, Sasuke Uchiwa, pouvait avoir les mains aussi douces, aussi expertes ... Et pourtant je sentais que, tout comme moi, c'était ta première fois ... C'était notre première et notre dernière fois. Je gémissais légèrement. Tu me mordillais le cou et j'adorais ça. Tu t'en étais rendu compte, tu avais recommencé plusieurs fois après ça. Tu étais un vrai provocateur timide ... C'était tellement craquant... J'étais tellement pris dans ce petit moment de plaisir que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ta main avait soulevé l'elastique de mon boxer. très lentement, tes doigts s'approchaient un peu plus de mon sexe qui devait sans doute être deja à son maximum. Encore ... Encore un tout petit peu et ...

Et c'est là que j'ai gémit le plus fort. Tu me caressais a présent les parties intimes, en frottant ta main lentement, très lentement ... Provocateur, tu étais provocateur, provocateur provocateur ... Tu savais que je voulais plus maintenant, beaucoup plus. Et pourtant tu continuais a m'exciter avec tes frottement réguliers, et tu t'étais attaqué a mon torse avec ta bouche. Cette sensation je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant ... J'avais envie ... Moi aussi de te donner du plaisir. Mais tu ne m'en laissais pas l'occasion. Provocateur. Tu avais levé les yeux vers moi. Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées ... Puis tu es redescendu, avec des gestes félins, doux et lents ... C'était une feinte. Tu avais un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je sentais bien que tu voulais m'exciter encore plus, et ca marchait ... Ca marchait trop. Puis tu as enlevé ton t-shirt, ton sacro-saint t-shirt aux couleurs des Uchiwa... Tu l'as roulé en boule, et tu l'as jeté. Maintenant que j'y repense, peut-être que à ce moment là tu voulais renier ta famille entière ... Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses ... Et tu es revenu sur moi. Il ne te restais plus que ton short bleu. Je me souviens t'avoir lancé un regard ... Un regard te suppliant de me laisser enlever ce vêtement qui me gênerai sûrement pour la suite ... Bizarrement tu as accepté. Mais je savais bien que tu ne me laisserai pas les rennes plus longtemps ... Et c'était le cas, dés que j'eut retiré ton short, tu m'as sauvagement sauté dessus. Ca m'avait surpris... Mais je sentais que tu allais passer à l'acte, dans très peu de temps ... C'était pas du jeu ! Moi aussi je voulais faire pleins de choses qui t'auraient donné du plaisir ... Provocateur ! Je me repete mais tu l'étais. C'est alors que, toujours avec tes gestes lents, tu l'as enlevé, mon boxer. Tout doucement. Tu voulais éterniser le moment ... C'était compréhensible. Non décidément je ne tenais plus. J'étais complètement nu, et moi je ne pouvais même pas t'observer en entier car tu avais ton sous vêtement qui gâchait tout. Je tenais plus, plus du tout. Je me rapelle ... Je t'ai sauté dessus à mon tour. Peut importe ta réaction, je voulais de nouveau savourer ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant troublées, je voulais profiter de ton corps aux courbes parfaites, tu étais beau, si beau ... Je me frottais contre toi, je frottais mon sexe contre le tien ... Je sais, a travers le tissu tu ressentais moins, mais c'était le but... T'exciter pour ensuite te contenter. Moi aussi j'allais jouer au provocateur puisque tu aimais tant ca. J'entends encore tes petits soupirs de contentement. Je sentais a travers tes lèvres que tu avais envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de toi. Mais mon rôle de provocateur ne marchait pas ... Je ne pouvais pas me contenir comme toi. J'étais différent de toi ... Je n'avait pas la même determination que toi, sur tous les points. Alors je t'ai a ton tour enlevé ton boxer. J'esquissai un sourire. Décidément, tu étais aussi excité que moi. J'avais approché ma bouche mais tu m'avais arrêté, pour m'embrasser a nouveau. C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai compris ... Si je t'avais fait une fellation, tu ne m'aurais plus embrassé après. J'étais un peu étonné mais je m'étais laissé faire. J'avais donc juste passé ma main et je te caressais en même temps que tu m'embrassais. J'aimais bien ta facon d'embrasser ... Tu me caressais les cheveux en même temps. Tu t'es alors arrêté. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches. Ton regard était pétillant, malicieux ... Et pourtant toujours aussi triste. Je me suis alors retourné. Et c'est la que notre amour se liait enfin. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur, mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté. Tu as simplement ralenti la cadence ... La douleur s'est rapidement changé en plaisir. Je t'entendais gémir, même sous mes gémissements a moi. Je ... Je te sentais en moi et j'aimais ca. Rien que l'idée de savoir que tu m'aimais de cette manière, ca rendait tout tellement magique. J'avais des idées pré-concues sur la première fois, et avec des filles. Mais ma première fois c'était avec un garçon et s'était avec toi. Qui aurait-pu le croire ... ? Sasuke ... Pourquoi n'es-tu plus la ... Tu faisais des vas-et vients lents. Parfois je criais un peu et toi aussi, j'aimais bien t'entendre ... Tu me caressais le corps avec tes mains, tu insistais sur les hanches. Ce contact me rassurait. Tu m'avais rassuré. On ne faisait plus qu'un... Ressentais-tu la même chose ? Puis je t'ai entendu crier, un peu plus fort, encore plus fort ... Tu t'étais arrêté et tu respirais difficilement. J'avais paniqué un peu à ce moment, je me demandais si c'était normal que tu soie fatigué a ce point ... Et oui c'était sans doute normal. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu m'as embrassé. Toujours ce même baiser franc et sucré ... C'était a mon tour maintenant de me lier à toi. J'avais peur, si peur de m'y prendre mal ... J'ai fermé les yeux au moment où je te pénétrais. Comme moi, tu as un peu crié de douleur ... J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, crispés même, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que je m'y prenais mal ... Et tes cris ont changés. Je te sentais prendre du plaisir a présent ... Comme moi. Tu réagissais comme moi. C'était bon signe ... Et ca me faisait tellement de bien a moi aussi. Pourquoi on ne s'étaient pas parlé a ce moment la ... Ca doit être la nature des choses. On ne parle pas pendant qu'on fait l'amour. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ... Et j'aurais du te parler pourtant. Je restais comme ça a faire des vas et vient a l'intérieur de toi, te sentant frissonner un peu lorsque je caressais tes hanches. Voila pourquoi tu aimais caresser les miennes, c'est parce que toi tu adorais ca aussi ... Très subtil vraiment, ta façon de me montrer quelles étaient tes zones érogènes. Provocateur. Une sensation inconnue venait de se propager dans tout mon corps. C'était ça, avoir un orgasme ? Et je l'avais eu. Je venais d'avoir mon orgasme. Tout comme toi, j'étais fatigué, je respirai difficilement. Mais ca faisait tellement de bien ... A ton tour tu m'as pris dans tes bras et je t'ai embrassé. Ca se répétait ... On avait simplement échangés les rôles. J'étais si bien dans tes bras ... Et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, tu repartais. C'est à ce moment là que tu as parlé, enfin. J'avais attendu ça depuis le début, et tu t'étais enfin lancé ...

-Naruto ... Je t'aime.

Tant de tristesse dans ton regard ... Mais tellement de sincérité. Je l'aimais aussi ... Bien sur que je l'aimais.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke ...

J'étais tellement sincère ... Je pensais qu'enfin j'allais vivre la plus belle romance de toute l'histoire.

-A bientôt Sasuke ...

Tu avais les larmes aux yeux. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris pourquoi...

-Non Naruto ... Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra avant longtemps ... Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime ... Et que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Et tu étais parti, sans même me laisser le temps de te dire aurevoir ... Je m'étais couché, la tête pleine de si beaux souvenirs ... Ta dernière phrase m'avait troublés. Sûrement une farce Sasuke ... Une farce qui n'en était pas une malheureusement. Dés le lendemain on t'avait retrouvé mort ... Il y avait du sable près de toi. Il t'avais tué.

Gaara ...

Gaara t'avais tué. Et tu le savais. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

Mais maintenant que j'y repense, je pourrais m'en remettre, de la facon la plus simple du monde. En te revoyant. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Cette nuit là, elle ne s'est pas passé pour rien. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Je viens de le comprendre a l'instant. Ta dernière phrase ... Elle m'invitait. Elle m'invitait a partager ta vie avec moi. C'était un test ... Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ... Alors oui, Sasuke, je viens te retrouver. De la même facon que toi. Car ... Je t'aime.

* * *

-Sabaku Kyuu !!

Du noir, complet. Puis de la lumière. Une lumière aveuglante. Je remarquai ta silhouette, ca ne pouvait être que toi ...

-Tu as enfin compris...

Tu étais devant moi avec tes ailes d'ange. Tu n'en avais pas besoin,même sans ailes tu ressemblais a un ange ...

-Sasuke ...

-Naruto.

-Je t'aime ...

Oui je l'avais enfin compris. Ma vie était auprès de toi, pour l'eternité. Merci pour cette nuit là, où tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux. Merci Sasuke ... Merci Gaara de m'avoir permis de rester près de lui jusqu'a la fin des temps. En ce moment tu dois être entrain de sourire avec ton petit sourire sadique que tu as l'habitude d'avoir. Mais si tu savais ... Si tu savais a quel point je suis heureux que tu m'aies tué.

Car grace a toi ... On s'est retrouvés, comme le destin nous l'avait prédit.

FIN


End file.
